Масс Эффект Ранний контакт
by ErichCryter
Summary: Мне стали интересны истории в которых Земляне раньше контактируют с Цитаделью и это моя собственная попытка такой истории. Так же я заинтересовался в некотором изменении технологического уровня Земли и её внутренней политики. Не судите строго.
1. Вместо пролога

**Вместо пролога**:

_**Предупреждение: **_AU политического, экономического и научного положения на Земле. И кстати… ни BIOWARE, ни Mass Effect не принадлежат и миллионы я не получаю.

Исторический обзор. Многие за последние пятьдесят с лишним лет начали задаваться вопросом: что было бы, если Совет частично не скорректировал политику в отношении изучении новых ретрансляторов и корабли Цитадели не прибыли бы в систему Сол и тогда б не состоялся Первый Контакт? Для начала надо понять, что происходило с человечеством на тот момент (2075 год по местному исчислению). Надо учитывать, что в политическом плане на Земле такое состояние, которое нельзя чётко назвать ни миром, ни войной. Было одно сплошное противостояние одних устойчивых экономических, политических и военных объединений против других. Но не это отличало человечество от остальных известных на данный момент рас, а то какие разные исторические, культурные, религиозные и технические различия проявились в пределах одной планеты и одной расы. Теоритически, и я склонен с этим согласться, можно сказать о существовании на Земле того времени пяти разных цивилизаций. К счастью для культурного богатства Галактики, они, как было уже сказано, не состояли в активном конфликте и не разрывали свою планету на части, как уже в течении долгого времени это делают кроганы. Итак, позвольте просветить вас и представить их и основные направления в развитии:

1) Атлантический Альянс. В обиходе назывался просто Альянсом или в других странах амеры. В состав объединение входили такие государства как: страны Северной Америки, Западная Европа вместе с Скандинавскими странами, Израиль и Мексика (последняя использовалась больше как буфер между Альянсом и Латино-Африканским Конгломератом, чем действительный член). Направление развития технологии во многом напоминало то, что было свойственно многим расам Цитадели, а именно – кибернетика, робототехника, ИИ и технологии высоких энергий;

2) Латино-Африканский Конгломерат, который до сих пор для краткости называется либо Конгломератом, а его граждан латиносами. Территориально и политически основой этого объединения служила Южная Америка и Африка. Основным направлением развития технологии были генетика, создание искусственных форм жизни и продуктов питания, что было обоснованно на том, что эти территории были различными способами загрязнены, из-за чего страдала часть населения;

3) Страны Минского договора. Общеупотребительно сокращение СМД или, как многие представители других стран не совсем верно обобщали, русские. Ядром, вокруг которого шло объединения были страны бывшего СССР, за исключением Эстонии, Латвии, Литвы и Грузии, к которым позже присоединились Польша, Болгария, Северная Индия, а также как фактические доминионы северные части Монголии и Афганистана. Их выбор для развития технологии почти не развито в пространстве Цитадели, за несколькими исключениями. А именно: нанотехнологии, изучение пределов человеческого организма, атомная энергетика, системы объединения человеческого разума и искусственного интеллекта, а также развитие гиперскоростных космических и суборбитальных средств передвижения. Это объяснимо выбором политических лидеров за более чем вековой период. И несмотря на определённую навязанность, данный союз добился более чем впечатляющих успехов в избранных областях, но об этом позже.

4) Содружество Азиатских Государств. Для краткости японо-китай или САГ. В состав входят: Япония, Китай, Объединённая Корея (как основные направляющие), Южная Индия и прочие страны Индокитая, Таиланд. В технике они взяли курс на микроэлектронику, системы сканирования человеческого разума, на основе которых создаются псевдо-интеллектуальные программы (аналоги ВИ Цитадели) и кибернетика)

5) Объединённый Арабский Халифат. На Земле использовалось такие сокращения как Халифат или простое обобщение «арабы». Входят Пакистан, Египет, Палестина, Иордания, Объединённые Арабские Эмираты, Северная Ливия, Тунис, Марокко, Северный Судан. Они избрали своими прерогативами технологии кибернетического протезирования альтернативная энергетика (основной поставщик новых технологий в мире), а так же открыто использовали технологии психической и идеологической обработки населения. Последнее было обусловлено религиозными корнями входящих в Халифат стран, для которых было характерно определенная степень подавления личности.

Данные различия в предпочтениях в развитии породили определённые различия в том, не только в быту, но и в военной философии, тактике, стратегии и технике. А именно:

Для Конгломерата стало характерно массовое использование генетически изменённых животных с приданным им разумом. Уровень интеллекта отличается от целей применения и целей применения. Так например, у стандартного пехотного геномодификанта разума с трудом хватало на использование оружия и понимания простейших приказов. На отличие дружественных войск от вражеских было уже не достаточно и для этого используются специальные феромонные метки и существуют подобные особи около года, три месяца из которых тратится на натаскивание. А вот подразделения спецназа и офицеры по своему интеллекту ничем не отличаются от людей, срок жизни у них уже увеличен до пятнадцати лет и год-полтора тратится на полноценное изучение тактики боя и вражеской техники и тактики. И в бою они ведут себя примерно также, как и кроганы с ворча в «Кровавой Стаи».

Подразделения Альянса активно используют в бою для личного состава высокотехнологичные виды ручного оружия и интеллектуальные системы личной обороны (экзоскелеты совмещенные с ИИ). Так же подразделениям часто придают боевых дронов, артиллерию и авиагруппы для поддержки. Это обоснованно тем, что главной ценностью стран Альянса является человеческая жизнь. Основа тактики и стратегии в высокой мобильности и личной инициативы бойцов, когда подразделения незаметно проникают за линию фронта, проводят там операцию и возвращаются на базу.

Самыми необычными из военных формирований Земли для пространства Цитадели можно найти войска Халифата. Из-за отставания в некоторых аспектах, арабские страны сделали ставку на высокую дисциплину и мораль, а для компенсирования отставания в военных технологиях использовали операции по протезированию солдат и офицеров, что позволяет увеличить скорость восприятия, ответную реакцию и силу. Так же некоторые модификации позволяли приспособить организм человека к агрессивным средам, в том числе и вакууму. Так же до сих пор, неофициально конечно, ещё в детстве гражданам Халифата вживляли пару небольших капсул, которые не причиняли вред организму носителю и могли после стерилизации применить повторно. Эти капсулы позволяли привести организм человека в состояние близкое к Кровавой Ярости кроганов (однако стоит помнить что после этого индивид не проживёт дольше часа, если конечно выживет в бою) или же создать из человека ходячую химическую бомбу, которою чрезвычайно сложно определить. А специальная обработка позволяла без сомнения использовать эти одноразовые капсулы.

Военные САГ сделали краеугольным камнем своей тактики использование механизмов различного назначения, особенность которых заключается в том как формируется их система ИИ. Азиаты примерно в 20-х годах XXI века изобрели технологию, которая позволяла переносить чистые знания на так называемые кибер-матрицы. Сначала это посчитали это путём к бессмертию в инфосфере Земли, но оказалось что это не так. Это оказалось просто набором информации на не самом дешёвом и одноразовом носителе, который также не обладал абсолютной долговечностью. Кроме того главной особенностью является то, что дополнительную информацию на носитель нельзя просто загрузить, но требуется обучение разума на кибер-матрице такое же по срокам и форме, какое необходимо было затратить на обычного человека. Так же периодически кибер-матрицам требуется провести несколько часов в состоянии близком к обычному сну. Казалось бы вопрос с обучением можно решить снимая кибер-копии в более поздний срок, однако и здесь кроется проблема. Всё дело в том, что срок службы таких копий уменьшается в 6-7 раз. Так же можно было бы увеличить количество копий снимаемых с одного человека, но к сожалению чтобы получить повторно устойчивую кибер-копию, необходимо ждать порядка десяти лет со времени снятия первой.

Итак наконец войска СМД. Её подразделения во многом похожи на подразделения Альянса в вопросах снаряжения и тактики, но при этом есть и основополагающие различия. Так что не стоит считать их копиями друг друга. Обе армии полагаются на высокотехнологичное оружие , интеллектуальную броню и методы электронной брони. НО… там где у Альянса лазерное и кинетическое оружие у СМД по сути различные миниатюрные реактивные снаряды. Там где у Альянса экзо-скелеты интегрированные с простейшими ИИ с бронёй созданной из композитных материалов, позволяющая находится в различных агрессивных средах, у СМД костюмы выращенные, в буквальном смысле этого слова, из нано-материалов и могущие буквально слиться в симбиотической связью с носителем и ИИ этих костюмов использует мощности человеческого разума для совершения вычислений. В основе стратегии СМД так же действия за линией фронта, но в отличие от Альянса возвращение не предусмотрено. То есть группа всё время до подхода основных сил действует н территории врага, ведя при этом активные боевые действия, обеспечивая подготовку к массированному и неожиданному прорыву. Спецподразделений тактика тоже отлична от той, что принята у Альянса. В Альянсе спецназ предпочитает принять скоротечный дальний бой и отойти в заранее выбранный район, где у преследователей не будет никакого преимущества, а скорее наоборот. В СМД предпочитают вести скоротечный ближний бой на заранее выбранном месте, где у диверсантов будет преимущество и в снаряжении, и в подготовке, и уничтожить противника сразу одним ударом. Здесь я отметил подготовку спецназа СМД. Всё дело в том, что по пути исследования возможностей человека и его разума был открыт методики подготовки псионов, возможности которых схожи со способностями биотиков. Казалось бы это даёт СМД непреодолимое преимущество, но это не так. Проблема заключается в затратах, финансовых и временных, на подготовку одного такого специалиста и их неспособность работать в команде. Чем последнее объясняется не известно, так как СМД не делится до сих пор информацией по их подготовке, но со времени появлении псионов на поле боя, их ни разу не видели работающими хотя бы парах.

…

В принципе, отношения, в которых состояли сверхдержавы, можно охарактеризовать, как о пограничном холодной войне, но при этом на Земле не было бездумной гонки вооружений как в предыдущий век. Всё-таки урок СССР, тогдашней супердержавы, в конце двадцатого века все выучили. При этом на планете были районы, в которых тлели локальные конфликты (без использования стратегического и тактического ядерного оружия… устраивать атомную зиму никому не хотелось и все понимали опасность принятия этих конфликтов в серьёз), где основные игроки проверяли свои военные разработки, что также помогает поддерживать определённые настроения у населения. Так же эти «острые» конфликты давали толчки в конкурентной борьбе между странами, что даёт положительный экономический и политический эффект. Примером такой зоны была Австралия, где Альянс активно конфликтовал с японо-китайцами и латиносами за залежи алмазов и урана, благополучно испытывая новые тактики и сокращая местное население. И это не считая получения уникального боевого опыта.

Вместе с этим союзы предпочитали решать острые вопросы мирно и старались сотрудничать в определённых вопросах. Например, перспективы освоения космоса. Как символ единства в будущем, на геостационарной орбите была построена международная станция «Пангея», в создании которой так или иначе участвовали все цивилизованные страны и которая служит до сих пор местом для международных переговоров. Так же на орбитах висело несколько военных и научных станций. Постепенно представители Большой Пятёрки начинали осваивать ближний космос. Главным образом Луну и её запасы Гелия-3 (было создано несколько жилых куполов, в том числе и международных). При этом было послано несколько научных кораблей (в том числе и пилотируемых) к Марсу, Венере, Юпитеру и Сатурну.

Правда, несмотря на всё эконмическое и технологическое развитие, некоторые вопросы тогда так и не решили. Например, перенаселение, загрязнение окружающей среды, недостаток питьевой воды и наступление пустыни на пахотные земли (да и вообще более чем глобальное истощение последней). Однако с учётом последних достижений в некоторых странах эти вопросы начали становиться не такими острыми. Как ни странно более успешными на этом поприще были латино-африканцы, которые активно использовали геномодифицированные бактерии, которые помогали в почвообразовании, кустарники и травы, которые притягивали водоносные слои и удерживали новообразованную почву от выветривания, а так же в опреснении воды.

Вот с этим собиралась столкнуться группировка исследовательских кораблей Цитадели, которые были направлены на поиск перспективных систем и теоритических опасностей Галактики.

_**Из лекции на кафедре этнографии Галактики, в Академии Управления Цитадели.**_


	2. Глава 1

Глава первая. Прибытие гостей.

**7 марта 2075 года. **

**20:44 по среднеатлантическому времени. **

**Солнечная система. **

**Сверхсвет. На пути к орбите Нептуна. **

Исследовательский корабль Совета Цитадели «Контерия» собирался в ближайшее время прибыть в одну перспективную систему. «Контерия» состояла в научной флотилии, большая часть которой базировалась в пределах первичного ретранслятора этого кластера (его было решено обозначить пока просто номером, а именно 314). В ближайшей системе была развёрнута полноценная научно-исследовательская база, на которой была развёрнута специальная техника для сканирования перспективных систем и с которой и начали разлетаться корабли для уточнения полученных данных. Так, например, и была выделена система, к которой и приближалась «Контерия».

Этим исследовательское судно было смешанным, что в принципе было не характерно для Совета, и командовала им достаточно почтенная дама Кория Д`Тари. Опытный командир и бывшая десантница пребывала в легком возбуждении. То шестое чувство, что вырабатывается у многих солдат, которые провели около трёхсот лет в постоянных конфликтах, говорило что, что-то случится после трёх месяцев ожидания окончания исследований с помощью телескопа. До сих пор вся эта операция была достаточно спокойной… Настолько, что некоторые турианцы уже начали роптать и жаловаться на скуку. Пусть это было характерно только для новичков, но это всё равно было показателем. В чём-то Кория с ними соглашалась, но тем не менее, она понимала насколько было необходимо присутствие военных в данном случае. Она до сих пор помнила рассказы своей матери про войну с рахни и не хотела для своих дочерей чего-то подобного. Поэтому три четверти судов флотилии составляли военные корабли турианцев и азари, да и половина её экипажа были кадровыми военными. И сама по себе «Контерия» была переделанным под исследовательские нужды немного устаревший фрегат азари.

Вот рулевой турианец, наконец, начал обратный отсчёт до торможения и вход в систему, в которой, как предположили учёные, вполне могли быть одна или две планеты-сада подходящих под колонизацию без специального терраморфинга. Когда корабль замедлился, экипаж сразу же начал сканирование. Кория с интересом начала просматривать первую поступившую информацию: в системе жёлтого карлика было восемь полноценных планет и несколько достаточно больших планетоидов. На дальних орбитах было четыре газовых гиганта (само судно и находилось совсем рядом, по астрономическим меркам, с восьмой планетой), отделенных от остальной системы поясом астероидов (была маленькая пометка, что среди них возможно были с залежами нулевого элемента), и в составе которых вполне себе могли быть полезные элементы. Оставшиеся четыре планеты судя по всему были с твёрдой мантией. А вот дальше становилось интереснее. Две из них (третья и четвёртая) находились в зоне «возможной жизни». Даже более того: на третьей была обнаружена вода, а на четвёртой ледовые шапки. Прошла ещё минута, прежде чем на экране перед капитаном всплыла следующая порция информации: с третьей планеты и её спутника велась радиопередача. Причём это никак нельзя было объяснить естественными явлениями, а значит это был радиообмен новой расы, которая только начала освоение космоса.

Кория улыбнулась про себя, ведь если это так и эта раса не была так агрессивна как кроганы или рахни, то это значило нового члена Цитадели и новые возможности для развития азари. А это значило новую ступеньку в деле объединения галактики. Хотя в принципе была ещё одна причина для улыбки, правда не столь важная. Ведь конкретно в этом случае не стоит упоминать про сестру капитана, работавшую на Иллиуме, которая специализировалась на вложениях… в частности в новые миры. А какое вложение могло бы быть выгодней, чем вложение в новую расу? Это же не деньги на освоение, а конкретно в технологию и торговлю, что давало отдачу почти сразу. Мысли о возможных процентах почти сразу же начали греть душу почтенного капитана. Ей даже стоило некоторых усилий вернуться к реальности, что бы начать отдавать приказы:

- Проверьте всё ещё раз, я хочу удоставериться, что они точно вышли в космос. Кроме того, мне хочется знать какие у них корабли и объекты на орбите, и если возможно, пользуются ли они нулевым элементом. Более того, начните перехват сигналов и если возможно приступите к дешифровке. Я хочу, чтобы мы могли влезть в их информационные базы как можно скорее. И пожалуйста, соедините меня с базой… сейчас же.

Её подчиненные в ответ только кивали и приступали к исполнению приказов, всё-таки в экипаже были опытные офицеры, каждый из которых знал чем ему заниматься без дополнительных указаний. Правда как-то так получилось, что все техники приступили к сбору данных и их дешифровке с заселённой планеты и пропустили относительно небольшой металлический объект, который находился по отношению к «Контерии» за орбитой самого большого спутника восьмой планеты (местные жители называют спутник «Тритон»), электромагнитная подпись которого выдавала нём искусственное происхождение, и к сожалению сканеры корабля перенаправленные на обитаемую планету и занятые приёмом сигнала с неё, пропустили произошедшую через восемь минут радиопередачу с этого искусственного объекта сначала к ретранслятору, висевшему на той же орбите, что и седьмая планета системы, а потом и к самой третьей планете. Тем более что, она почти совпала с очередной вспышкой в магнитном поле планеты, которая последовала почти сразу за передачей. В общем, гостям было невдомёк, что про них в скором времени узнают и что возможно им не будут так рады, как на это рассчитывали.

Всего через каких-то 247 минут (246 на достижение Земли и ещё одна на принятия решения оператором) на третьей от Солнца планете произойдёт то, что возможно изменит историю не только человечества, но и всей галактики.

***N7***

**00:58 по среднеатлантическому времени (08:58 по местному времени).**

**8 марта 2075 года.**

**Земля. **

**Центр управления исследовательскими полёт полётами «Ясный». Оренбургская область. Россия. СМД **

По идее это не должно было быть сложным дежурством, ведь что может быть сложного в приёме по расписанию сигналов от исследовательских станций находящихся дальше орбиты луны и их первичный просмотр. За исключением того, что в принципе с этим вполне мог справиться ИИ, и такой острой необходимости в живом операторе не было. Однако раз в чёртовом уставе было сказано, что за каждым информационным пультом должен был сидеть оператор и дублировать работу того самого ИИ (которому перепроверка в принципе не требовалась), так он там и будет сидеть. В общем, это было одно из самых скучных мест для дежурства, особенно в ночную смену.

Примерно так думал техник-сержант Войск Космической Обороны (далее ВКО) Михаил Капустин, когда в очередной раз кинул взгляд на часы. Предыдущий доклад, поступивший с автоматической станции ВеИс-16 (Венерианский Исследователь 16) пришел, судя по часам 42 минуты назад и был почти сразу же разобран на составные и отправлен дальше, в соответствующий отдел. Самое скучное во всём этом то, что следующий рапорт должен был прийти со станции МаИс-32 (Марсианский Исследователь 32) ещё только 36 минут, а до этого, по сути, делать было нечего.

Вообще у СМД за пределами лунной орбиты в научных целях болтался 51 спутник и изначально, когда их стали запускать массово, в них запрограммировали передавать очередной пакет научных данных раз в сутки и эти пакеты должны были приходить в Центр один за другим, примерно через одинаковые промежутки времени. Однако толи кто-то с начала этой программы в этом вопросе не досчитал, а потом решил оставить как есть (забили болт на это… как часто бывало у русских), толи так изначально высокоинтеллектуальными людьми так и планировалось.… В итоге никто не учел (или, как уже было сказано, и не собирался) задержку в приёме, из-за чего, иногда бывало, суточные доклады приходили с разницей в пару минут, а иногда между ними были разрывы в несколько часов. Единственное что всё-таки было хорошо, так это то, что было идеально рассчитано расписание, когда должны были приходить сообщения.

И вот когда со времени прихода предыдущего сообщения сорок вторая минута должна была смениться сорок третьей, когда произошло то, чего быть не должно: вне расписания был прислан пакет данных! Это был не хороший признак. Вполне возможно, так станция сигнализировала об аварии, а если нет, то тогда это был признак сбоя в программе, что опять же грозило аварией. Эти мысли судорожно промчались в голове техник-сержанта, до того как он наконец сообразил что вообще-то нужно открыть файл, прежде чем наводить панику.

Та информация, что появилось на экране перед Капустиным была не аварией… вполне возможно, что это была катастрофа, причём глобального масштаба. А как ещё можно было назвать внезапное появление из неоткуда металлического объекта, обладающего странной электро-магнитной подписью, явно искусственного происхождения, который почти сразу же начал излучать сигнал в разных диапазонах. Нехорошо, совсем нехорошо… До Миши не сразу дошло, что по инструкции он сразу должен доложить устно дежурному, а само сообщение отправить в Штаб Объединённого Командования Войск Космической Обороны. В это же время, ИИ так же обработав пришедшие данные, уже отправил их в Генеральный Штаб, НИИ Внеземных Исследований, Главное Управление Делами Президента и Администрацию Парламента СМД.

***N7***

**01:20 по среднеатлантическому времени (07:20 по местному времени).**

**8 марта 2075 года.**

**Земля. **

**Московская область. Резиденция Президента России «Горки-9». СМД.**

Президент России Пётр Алексеевич Романов не был рад, когда к нему на семейный завтрак влетел его самый близкий помощник и друг Александр Меньшиков. Если этот спокойный человек влетал в столовую с широко раскрытыми глазами и буквально взмыленный, то как минимум это означало аварию на стратегическом объекте, а как максимум… но думать о Третьей Мировой Войне думать не хотелось, пока не станут известны факты.

- П-п-пётр Ал-л-лексеевич,- пытался одновременно отдышаться и членораздельно говорить Меньшиков. Всё-таки это не дело бегать как спринтер в 52 года, пусть даже ты и пытаешься поддерживать себя в достойной физической форме и сидишь на разных полезных диетах. – К-к-код один дробь четыре-два.

Романов пытался сообразить чтобы это значило, но сразу не получилось. _«Значит так…код один, это угроза стране глобального масштаба. Дробь один это война, дробь два – техногенная катастрофа на различных объектах стратегического значения, с угрозой вызова неуправляемой цепной реакции, дробь три – это природная катастрофа с угрозой массовых жертв, а дробь четыре это… опасность космического происхождения». _При этой мысли брови у главы одного из самых сильных государств на планете стали медленно подниматься вверх_. «И первый тип это угроза столкновения с космическим телом, а второй…» _Здесь Президент нервно сглотнул. _«Второй это задокументированное обнаружение развитой инопланетной формы жизни». _Пётр Алексеевич попытавшись успокоиться, взглянул на свою семью. Его жена, Екатерина, сразу поняла, что мужу нужна её поддержка и взяла его за руку. А вот двое детей ничего не почувствовали напряжения отца и просто вопросительно смотрели на своих родителей. В ответ пожав руку Кати, Президент слегка прикрыл глаза и начал расспрашивать Меньшикова о подробностях:

-Когда? Где? Мы можем понять кто это? Кто-нибудь ещё знает? Чем нам это грозит?

-Начну по порядку,- Меньшиков вопросительно покосился на свободное место и получив утвердительный кивок, сразу же на него уселся. – Вчера почти без пятнадцати девять по среднеатлантическому времени недалеко, по астрономическим меркам, от Нептуна неизвестным образом появился металлический объект, также обладающий странной электромагнитной аномалией. Его появление было зафиксировано нашей станцией НеИс-3, специально разработанной для изучения аномальных вспышек в атмосфере Нептуна и для попытки изучить поверхность планеты. Интересный факт заключается в том, что такая же аномалия, но только в больших масштабах сопутствовала его появлению. Почти сразу же объект начал излучать в различных диапазонах. Можно предположить, что экипаж приступил к сканированию системы. Судя по тому, что излучение почти сразу же приняло более направленный характер, они обнаружили нас. Пока невозможно сказать каким характером обладают наши гости. По последним данным можно примерно восстановить внешний вид судна: форма вытянутая, примерно сто пятьдесят – сто семьдесят метров в длину, с надстройкой выходящей за пределы основного корпуса, верхний край приподнят настолько, что если предположить возможность их примерного сходством с нами, то это какая-то палуба, кроме того она выдаётся не только «в сторону», но и «за» корпус примерно на двадцать метров (длинна учитывалась вместе с «надстройкой»). В радиусе этот корабль, без учёта надстройки, примерно сорок пять метров. Если учесть примерный размер «надстройки», то можно предположить, что судно двух палубное. Судя по анализу, то из под «надстройки» идёт более сильное энергетическое излучение. О судне пока всё.

Меньшиков взял небольшую передышку, чтобы промочить горло и слегка перевести дыхание. А в это время Пётр Алексеевич смотрел на свою семью и пытался понять их реакцию, ведь по тому как они среагируют, можно было понять и то как поведут себя граждане его страны. Катя была опытной женщиной, проведшей больше тридцати лет в политике в месте со своим мужем, верила что он постарается сделать всё для безопасности их семьи и их страны и внешне выглядела спокойно. А вот дети среагировали более… бурно. Его старший сын Андрей, служивший в ВДВ в чине майора в рязанской части и приехавший в отпуск, явно уже прикидывал, как будет сражаться в космосе и брать на абордаж корабли чужих. _«Эх. Уже тридцать три через три месяца стукнет, а всё как мальчишка себя ведёт. Трижды ездил в командировку в Австралию, а всё больше хочет… Жениться ему что ли?» _А вот Наталья повела себя как обычная женщина. Чувствующая что что-то случиться: она сильно испугалась за свою семью. Хотя чего ещё можно было ожидать от двадцати пяти летней девчонки учившейся в аспирантуре на экономическом факультете МГУ и на уме у которой были только парни, клубы и немного учёбы.

_«Примерно понятно… кто-то поверит, что государство сделает всё возможное для их безопасности, кто-то сразу захочет накостылять пришельцем, но большинство, вполне возможно, испугается. Надо будет подготовиться к беспорядкам. Надеюсь генералы догадались подать жёлтый сигнал для Внутренних Войск». _К тому времени как Президент закончил размышлять, Меньшиков уже перевёл дух и был готов продолжать.

- Алексей Данилыч, продолжай. Что у тебя ещё есть?

- В пакете данных ИИ указал, что он принял решение осторожно перейти от орбиты Нептуна и направиться к Тритону, заметив некоторое непонимание, он пояснил: - Это самый большой спутник Нептуна. Если, что он просто занять стационарную орбиту, чтобы прикрыться от корабля. Будем надеяться, что его не заметят. Связь будет осуществляться через ретранслятор у Урана под прикрытием магнитных импульсов Нептуна, благо они бывают примерно несколько раз в день. Но тут есть и минус: они не регулярны.

А теперь по нашим соседям по планете. Научники и в ЦУПе говорят, что в той части системы никаких других станций нет. Так что так никто ничего в ближайшее время не узнает, конечно если им не повезёт и во время появления гостей в тот район не смотрели их приборы. Правда есть ещё возможность перехвата, но это навряд ли, не та информация чтобы красть. А вот наш шорох, который подняли в Штабе, мог кого-то и насторожить.

- Понятно… Какие предложения?

В этот момент в столовую зашёл Сергей Бухвостов, начальник службы личной охраны президента и, можно сказать, самый главный офицер в Федеральной Службе Охраны (ФСО). Романов подумал, что Сергей явно подслушивал, так вовремя он защёл.

- Господин Президент, в данном случае вы обязаны вместе с семьёй, прежде всего, перебраться Главный Командный Пункт, а уж потом принимать какие-либо решения. Тем более к этому времени информация будет детальней проанализирована и возможно придёт новая.

- Согласен. Проинформируйте как можно наших союзников по СМД… и как только мы прибудем на Командный Пункт я хочу сразу же связаться с соседями.

- Так точно.

***N7***

**04:35 по среднеатлантическому времени (10:35 по местному времени).**

**8 марта 2075 года.**

**Земля. **

**Место неизвестно. Главный Командный Пункт Армии и Флота. Объект Номер Один (ОНО). СМД. Кабинет Верховного Главнокомандующего.**

Президент Романов только что закончил разговор со своими союзниками по СМД, где обсуждал с ними ситуацию и информировал, что согласно Минскому Договору, как текущий лидер объединения он вводит военное положение и берет на себя верховную власть и командование войсками, а теперь морально готовился к разговору со своими прямыми конкурентами. Этот разговор точно не будет простым, особенно если учесть что латиносам и азиатам как-то удалось пронюхать, что Внутренние Войска (ВВ) и части Войск Космической Обороны (ВКО) СМД поднялись по боевой тревоги. А если знают япошки, то скорее всего они слили всё и арабам, а с учётом того как амеры нашпиговали жучками штабы и арабов и латиносов, то и в Женеве уже всех предупредили. Ну в принципе то, что они готовятся нет ничего плохого, главное чтоб никто не психанул и не нажал на красную кнопку.

Наконец по экрану компьютера пробежало сообщение, что связь с главами сильнейших политических объединений будет установлена через минуту. За это время Пётр Алексеевич постарался немного расслабиться и устроиться в своём кресле поудобней. По истечении отведённой минуты обещанная связь установилась и проекторы над круглым столом, за которым сидел Президент Романов, засветились и воспроизвели голограммы самых важных людей на планете так, как будто они сидели все вместе за этим самым круглым столом.

- Приветствую Вас дама и господа, - начал по-английски Романов отвесив легкий кивок в сторону Президента Латино-Африканского Конгломерата Марии Лула дэ Рибас, достаточно приятной на вид бразильянки лет сорока пяти на вид в деловом костюме, который достаточно плотно сидел на жгучей брюнетке, которая в молодости занималась профессионально сальсой. Говорят, что и сейчас она иногда танцует, чтобы расслабиться. – Я рад, что вы смогли нарушить свой график и встретиться со мной. Если это вас успокоит, то могу сообщить что вопрос, по которому я попросил всех собраться, чрезвычайно важен.

- Мы уже смогли оценить всю возможную важность, господин Романофф,- произнёс президент США Джек О`Нилл, явно ссылаясь на боевую тревогу в войсках СМД и полевую форму без погон, но с маленькой нашивкой на груди слева ВГЛКМ (Верховный Главнокомандующий) и флагом России слева. Вообще сам Джек сейчас сам бы с удовольствием надел бы свою старую форму и показал бы некоторым политиканам в Вашингтоне на что способен пятидесяти девятилетний генерал.

- Да, я прекрасно вас понимаю и сейчас всё объясню. Позвольте только кое-что вам переслать.

Не увидев, что кто-то собирается возражать, Романов навёл курсор на соответствующую кнопку и нажал её, отослав на буферные сервера присутствующих копии полученных от ИИ данных и промежуточные выводы, сделанные уже на Земле.

- Пётр Алексеевич, - по-русски и почти без акцента обратился к Романову Председатель Верховного Совета Содружества Азиатских Государств, старый седой кореец Пак Лин Су когда почти полностью ознакомился с предоставленной информацией, тем самым подчёркивая важность вопроса. Так как почти вся его карьера была так или иначе связанна с Россией, то он прекрасно говорил по-русски и понимал все нюансы в общении с русскими. – Ведь именно по этому вы попросили связаться не через спутник, а по кабелю? Вы боитесь, что они уже смогли как-то взломать наши средства связи?

- Честно говоря я не уверен, - не спеша начал Президент России.- В переданных вам данных это не указанно, так как просто не успели включить в пакет, но мы направили и оптические, и инфракрасные, и радиотелескопы в предполагаемый район нахождения судна чужих. Но там ничего не было обнаружено, а когда область поиска расширили, то обнаружили его между Нептуном и Ураном, на таком расстоянии от начальной точки, на преодоление которого нашим самым быстрым кораблям понадобилось бы не менее недели. Сейчас корабль не меняет своё местоположение, но этот факт всё-таки заставляет задуматься и крепко.

-Ей, господа и вы этому так сразу поверите?- Поинтересовался Президент О`Нилл, но когда все остальные посмотрели на него вопросительно, удивлённые таким заявлением, сразу же добавил.- Нет, я конечно не хочу оспаривать слова Питера, но предпочту сначала подождать выводов своих умников.

-То есть вы предпочтёте занять пока выжидательную позицию по этому вопросу. Решила уточнить Мария дэ Рибас. – А если всё подтвердится?

- Ну, режим готовности с армии и флота снимать я не собираюсь. А если всё подтвердится, то будем надеяться, что это не какие-нибудь змеино-образные паразиты, проникающие в голову и подавляющие личность. Со всем остальным, мне кажется мы сможем справится.

- Мне бы ваш оптимизм, Джек,- в первый раз за собрание произнёс на идеальном английском, с оксфордским акцентом, король Иордании Абдалла III, моложавый мужчина семидесяти пяти лет и являющийся единоличным и безраздельным лидером Объединённого Арабского Халифата уже на протяжении шестнадцати лет и ещё до этого двадцать успешно правившего своей страной. – Как я считаю, все здесь собираются перепроверить любезно предоставленные российской стороной, однако необходимо уже прямо сейчас, в случае если мы столкнёмся с инопланетной агрессии, что-то предпринять. Господин Романов, так как у вас у первого появилась эта информация, я подозреваю у вас есть уже какие-то рекомендации.

- Вы, правы Ваше Величество,- не раздумывая согласился Президент России.- Кое-что есть. Для начала, есть предложения убрать всех гражданский и научный персонал с орбиты, главным образом с «Пангеи», ввести на лунных базах военное положение, убрать в дальние бункера гражданских и учёных и расконсервировать системы обороны и доставить на них дополнительные войска и оружейные системы, перевести все пилотируемые научные станции, вне орбиты Луны, в режим радиомолчания, а в автоматических подготовить системы самоуничтожения. Так же, как можно осторожней, направить на этот корабль все возможные внеземные автоматические станции. Кроме того есть два особенно важных вопроса: первый, это отказ, для важных данных, от передачи по беспроводным средствам связи. А второй, и самый главный, – это, по мнению некоторых моих советников, необходимость прекратить все конфликты на планете, если понадобится, то и сделать это силой. И даже более того, есть мнение, что стоит реализовать протокол «Единение». И не надо делать такие удивлённые глаза господа. Я знаю, что у всех из нас в той или иной форме есть проекты по объединению планеты… Естественно под собой. Но имея угрозу инопланетного вторжения, мне кажется, стоит объединиться на равных. И в таких условиях кажется единственным разумным выбором конфедерация. И объединиться стоит прямо сейчас, а формально всё устроить позже. Оперативность сейчас должна быть на первом месте.

На последней фразе, все присутствующие задумчиво переглянулись. С одной стороны, эти вяло, или не очень, текущие конфликты были чрезвычайно полезны, но с учётом этих инопланетян… Всё-таки они прибыли не вовремя и политики прекрасно это понимали, ведь ни население, ни технология, да и ни экономика ещё не готовы к встрече с чужими. А если что-то пойдёт не так, то над «горячими» точками потеряется контроль и там может полыхнуть по настоящему, при чём так, что мало никому не покажется. А уж про объединение планеты в единое государство, пусть даже и конфедеративное, даже думать ещё никто не пытался.

Первой заговорила бразильянка:

-Это, без сомнения, интересные предложения. И я считаю, что они, за исключением последнего, относительно безболезненные и могут быть выполнены. Правда денежные затраты… но я думаю, что в данном случае не время быть скупым.

- На мой взгляд вы без сомнения правы, госпожа дэ Рибас, - следом ответил кореец. – Я предлагаю, сначала сделать перерыв, во время которого мы всё обсудим со специалистами, а потом, скажем через три часа, встретимся снова и обсудим что, кого, куда и когда будем отправлять и какие приказы будем отдавать. Думаю будет разумно для решения данной проблемы создать общий комитет Штабов. Надеюсь, в этом нет никаких протестов. А на счёт оставшихся двух моментов…

- Извините, но я думаю тут спешить не надо,- внезапно перебил Лин Су король Абдалла. – Давайте всё-таки дождёмся дополнительной информации, а уже потом будем решать такие беспрецедентные вопросы.

Все с этим согласились. Спустя двое суток план предложенный Россией с несколькими поправками и дополнениями был принят и начал реализовываться. Ещё через пять дней к «Контерии» присоединилось ещё два не переделанных и полностью вооружённых турианских фрегата, и, с разрешением от Совета на Первый Контакт, они двинулись к третьей от звезды планете.


	3. Глава 2

Небольшое авторское примечание: для большего смысла слегка отредактировал предыдущую главу. Если вам это интересно перечитайте её.

Глава 2. Первый разговор.

_Все с этим согласились. Спустя двое суток план предложенный Россией с несколькими поправками и дополнениями был принят и начал реализовываться. Ещё через пять дней к «Контерии» присоединилось ещё два не переделанных и полностью вооружённых турианских фрегата, и, с разрешением от Совета на Первый Контакт, они двинулись к третьей планете от звезды._

***N7***

**15 марта 2075 года. **

**15:31 по среднеатлантическому времени. **

**Солнечная система. **

**Пространство между Нептуном и Ураном. Боевой Информационный Центр (БИЦ) «Контерии».**

Капитан «Контерии», дама Кория Д`Тари, сидела в своём кресле на мостике и размышляла над тем, что удалось узнать при сканировании открытых передач и чем это в итоге поможет.

«Ну во-первых удалось расшифровать один из основных языков, а там и с другими грех было не разобраться. А значит при встрече они смогут общаться и при необходимости влезть в открытые ресурсы их планетарной сети. К сожалению, отсталость технологий связи давала некоторые проблемы более современным системам Цитадели.

Во-вторых, эти, как они себя называют, люди были разобщены на пять непримиримых блока. На этом можно было сыграть, как сыграли недавно ханары на ситуации с дреллами, получив почти фанатично верную прислугу, а в случае необходимости и опытную армию. Ведь если так подумать турианцы ведут себя всё более и более агрессивно. Может стоило начать искать им замену?

В-третьих, эта раса была внешне похожа на азари. Это значило, что после некоторой подготовки их можно было отправлять на такие работы, которыми не то, что азари было позорно заниматься, но даже не всякий кварианец, в своих шатаниях по галактике истративший все свои кредиты, за неё возьмётся, но для которой требуется определённое строение.

В-четвёртых, в системе не обнаружен (или ещё не, или об этом не говорят) нулевой элемент, следовательно если они захотят развиваться, то станут зависимы от внешних поставок. Опять же, это не плохой рычаг и способ заработать.

В-пятых, в системе не было Реле Массы. А вот это был как плюс так и минус. Минус в том что повышало цены за поставки, но плюс был в том, что пока на Земле не будет корабля способного двигаться со сверхсветовой скоростью, да и потом в принципе тоже, эта планетка будет полностью зависима от контролирующей ближайшее реле Цитадели.

В общем, как ни крути, но эта планета с этим видом крайне вовремя попалась Кории. Сейчас главное было повести себя грамотно и не упустить сами идущие в руки кредиты, а уж сколько всего интересного она сможет потом приобрести… Например, Д`Тари уже давно собиралась приобрести пару новых рабов на Иллиуме, да и младшей дочери пора уже было вносить плату за обучение в Академии Управления Цитадели».

Примерно такие мысли крутились в голове этой интеллигентной и утончённой азари все пять часов до так заинтересовавшей её планеты. На какое-то мгновение может показаться, что она была слишком расслаблена, но с другой стороны это была всего одна планета с трудом вышедшая в космос, а она была на корабле который на тысячелетия обогнал, то что туземцы смогли придумать. Более того, если на них нападут, то через очень короткое время в системе будут корабли Цитадели, которые уничтожат любое сопротивление.

***N7***

**15 марта 2075 года. **

**19:47 по среднеатлантическому времени. **

**Земля. Антарктида.**

**База Альянса «Констанс». Командный пункт объединённого командования обороны Земли (ОКОЗ).**

Генерал Саманта Картер сидела на минус пятом уровне самой защищённой базе в мире, в командном зале, позволяющем отслеживать и уничтожать почти любое воздушное судно или ракету, и нервничала, причём так, что обычно к уравновешенной и доброй женщине, сейчас подходить явно не стоило. И виноваты в этом были не инопланетяне и их чёртов корабль, и не табун офицеров «потенциального противника», что сейчас расхаживал по ЕЁ базе, а какой-то мелкий чиновник, присланный из Женевы. То что не смогли сделать многочисленные конфликты и несколько кризисов в течении 20 лет, этому чинуше Кинси удалось за каких-то шесть часов постоянного влезания в её дела, чтения постоянных нотаций и лекций. Картер прекрасно понимала, что на неё возложена большая ответственность и честь провести первый сеанс связи с инопланетянами, но это не повод трепать ей нервы.

Наконец произошло то, чего Картер, да и большинство из находящихся на командном посту ожидали уже долгое время – пришёл сигнал от нескольких наблюдательных станций, внимательно следивших с орбиты Урана за кораблями пришельцев.

-Мэм, - сразу же начал зачитывать всплывшие данные. – По состоянию на минус 154минуты, все три корабля начали ускорение в сторону Земли.

В этот момент прибыл второй пакет данных.

- Судя по уже набранной ими скорости, наши гости пройдут орбиту Луны через полчаса.

Последнее заявление конечно удивило почти всех присутствующих, но не сильно. Офицеры понимали, что представители цивилизации, которая смогла преодолеть межзвёздное пространство, то естественно её представители нашли способ лететь с почти световой скоростью. Собравшись с мыслями и слегка успокоившись, генерал Картер начала отдавать приказы:

- Проинформируйте все союзные армии. Свяжитесь со всеми лунными базами, боевыми станциями и корветами, объявите им двадцати пяти минутную готовность. Свяжитесь с «Ярило» и если наши русские друзья ещё не закончили калибровку своего супероружия, то пусть вешаются или я сама их всех найду и пристрелю. Быстро, быстро, быстро… И кстати, поймайте кто-нибудь БиБиСи, мне интересно что наши главы государств скажут.

***N7***

**15 марта 2075 года. **

**19:50 по среднеатлантическому времени (22:50 по местному времени). **

**Земля. Лондон.**

**Новостная студия БиБиСи.**

- Извините, что прерываем трансляцию, но у нас есть пряма трансляция от глав Альянса, СМД, Халифата, Конгломерата и САГ, которые собираются выступить с важным сообщением, - произнесла известная телеведущая новостной службы БиБиСи Роуз Линдстром и картинка сразу же за этим сменилась на просто выглядящее помещение, единственными украшениями которого служило шесть флагов (пяти сверх государств и ООН, штаб которой находился на станции «Пангея»), в котором стояло шесть трибун, пять слегка позади и на возвышении, а шестая впереди. За этими трибунами находились лидеры стран и Генеральный Консул ООН, иорданец Ахмад Малик, который и начал обращение к зрителям:

- Дорогие граждане Земли, друзья, братья. Я сегодня обращаюсь к вам не как к гражданам своих стран, но как к представителям единого человечества. За всю нашу с вами историю мы прошли долгий путь и в техническом, и в политическом смысле. От разрозненных племён, к объединениям городов. От варварских государств, к современным политико-экономическим объединениям, выступающим как единое целое по всем вопросам. От изобретения колеса к межпланетным путешествиям. И вот, наконец настал тот миг, когда необходимо прекратить всяческое разделение и вступить в новую эпоху абсолютно едиными. В связи с этим главы Большой Пятёрки приняли решение начать реформирование ООН и создать Союз Солнечной Системы, политико-военное объединение, руководство которым будет осуществляться единым советом представителей Большой Пятёрки и решения которого будут нести категоричный и ультимативный характер, обязательные для всех членов. В рамках ССС будут создана единая армия, на базе переданных под управление ССС спецподразделений стран Большой Пятёрки. Основной задачей этой армии будут миротворческие операции, охрана общего космического пространства и обеспечение безопасности на внеземных военных и гражданских объектах ССС. Такое устройство не отменяет экономическую и частичную военную независимость стран участниц в рамках установленных законами и прочими решениями ССС.

Однако также я считаю необходимым объяснить населению Земли, почему было необходимо принять такое не самое ожидаемое решение. Дело в том, что такой выбор был сделан ввиду открытия которое смогло ответить на один из самых главных вопросов человечества: Одиноки ли мы?

Теперь благодаря российской автоматической исследовательской станции на орбите Нептуна на этот вопрос можно получить чёткий ответ: нет, в Галактике есть другая разумная жизнь. Примерно двое суток назад ИИ станции НеИс-3, созданный для изучения магнитных аномалий Нептуна, зафиксировал вспышку подобную изучаемым и произошедшую вне атмосферы планеты. Направив мощные бортовые оптические, радио- и инфракрасные телескопы, НеИС обнаружил металлический объект, неизвестного, но явно искусственного, происхождения и излучавший в различных спектрах. По предположениям специалистов это научное судно неизвестной космической расы, которое приступило к изучению нашей системы. Определённо они обнаружили свидетельства нашего существования, так как корабль сейчас направляется в сторону Земли. В связи с этим Верховный Совет постановляет:

Во избежание неожиданностей всем гражданским лицам покинуть открытое пространство и спокойно следовать указаниям служб Гражданской Обороны;

Во избежание провокаций или несчастных случаев на всей территории Земли и околоземном пространстве ввести режим радиомолчания, за исключением специально подготовленных подразделений;

Всем странам предписывается прекратить вооружённые конфликты и сложить оружие;

Во избежание массовой паники и обеспечения безопасности, странам предписывается ввести на территорию крупных городов, промышленных центров и стратегических объектов дополнительные войска.

Верховный Совет также решил, что любой кто нарушит эти постановления будет рассматриваться как преступник против человечества и к нему будут применены соответствующие меры пресечения и наказания.

И помните, что наше правительство и наши солдаты сделают всё возможное для безопасности гражданского населения.

На этом эпохальное обращение к населению Земли закончилось и начался… нет не хаос, для паники и неразберихи просто не было времени. Началось настоящее и тщательно подготовленное шоу. Многие даже не поняли насколько изменилась их жизнь, как всюду появились солдаты, которые молниеносно создавали пикеты, не давая собраться толпе и своим спокойствием, уверенностью и пониманием не давая разгореться панике среди гражданских. Правда не везде всё прошло гладко, почти во всех странах мира происходили эксцессы приводившие к жертвам, будь то из-за того что войска не успевали вовремя развернуться и предотвратить образование людской массы или же потому, что некоторые офицеры, обнаружив бесплодность попыток утихомирить людей, приказывали открыть огонь. А иногда кроме как начать стрелять ничего не оставалось, потому что собирались члены банд и случайные мародёры, которые решали что прилёт чужих хороший повод для грабежа и убийств. Но в глобальном смысле все города Земли в короткое время были полностью взяты под контроль военными и полицией. Некоторые

В это же время на орбите боевые спутники, по большей части имеющие на вооружении лазеры, начали не спеша накоплять заряды. Так же в космическое пространство, из недр станций, почти десять часов назад, вывели весь тот небольшой военный флот состоявшим из корветов, которым располагала Земля. И хотя почти все судна внешне были похожи на старые шаттлы, какими их строили в XX веке США и Россия, но они принадлежали разным блокам и сильно отличались по внутренней начинке. Эти небольшие кораблики метров сорока в длину и приспособленные к посадке на Землю, как в ручном, так и в полностью автоматическом режиме, было решено в своё время классифицировать именно как корветы, так как на большее чем сбивать спутники и грузовики, а также драться с такими же кораблями, по идее, они были неспособны. Однако их решили вывести для нескольких целей. Во-первых обеспечить приветственный эскорт. Во-вторых, всё-таки была возможность того, что они смогут повредить бортовыми лазерами эти три корабля пришельцев. И в-третьих, и это самое главное, они должны были служить прикрытием и дополнительным наведением для «Ярила».

«Ярило» был внешне почти не отличающимся от остальных корветом, на борту которого было место всего для двух человек, а всё остальное было отдано на откуп главному оружию корабля, которое называлось «Стрела». Это установка не была обычным лазером, а по сути являлось миниатюрным ускорителем частиц, который своим залпом теоритически вполне мог прорезать насквозь любую броню. Но практически его ещё ни разу не испытывали, а только успели смонтировать первую опытную модель на переделанный корвет. И вот сейчас двое техников, пока их корабль выходил под управлением судового ИИ приближался к заданным координатам, пытались заставить установку как минимум не взорваться, а как максимум ещё и выстрелить, причём желательно в сторону противника. Всё-таки системы «Стрелы» были ещё крайне не устойчивы.

Так же, на всякий случай из бункеров лунных баз поднимались и становились в боевое положение лазерные излучатели и ракетные пусковые установки. На всех, кроме одной, которую специально готовили к прибытию инопланетных гостей.

И незаметно для всех сотни хакеров на Луне и Земле прильнули к своим терминалам готовясь к совместной атаке в надежде незаметно пройти защиту и найти что-нибудь достаточно важное, при этом отчаянно молясь о том, чтобы всё удалось, и ИИ смогут прикрыть атаку, и они так не начнут войну с чужими. Некоторые из самых опытных, для большей эффективности, расположились прямо в отправившиеся на встречу пришельцам корветах.

Прошло ещё минут пятнадцать, прежде чем с азиатской лунной базы сообщили, что могут наблюдать все три судна чужих в оптические телескопы и ведут их. Это означало, что настало время для того, что бы с начала поговорить, а потом и увидеть тех, кто начал весь этот сыр-бор.

***N7***

**15 марта 2075 года. **

**20:37 по среднеатлантическому времени. **

**Солнечная система. **

**Пространство около Луны. БИЦ «Контерии».**

Капитан Д`Тари была заинтригована. Честно говоря она совсем не ожидала, что отсталая раса сможет заблаговременно обнаружить их корабль и подготовиться. А ведь ещё несколько часов назад, когда они дожидались турианские фрегаты прибывшие прямо из Цитадели, чтобы не ослаблять научную флотилию, с Земли шёл устойчивый сигнал. Некоторые интереса ради переводили его и пытались понять смысл некоторых программ, одновременно коротая время. Конечно, официально это делалось для решения этнографических и социологических вопросов, но за такой лёгкий проступок, как наблюдение чужого сигнала в системе, где ничего другого не было никто никого наказывать не собирался. Теперь же всё как отрезало. Единственными сигналами были явно военные передачи между планетой, какими-то искусственными спутниками, строениями на естественном спутники и сорока шестью корабликами зависшими по текущему курсу «Контерии», между нею с сопровождением и их родным спутником. Человечество явно знало о прибытии гостей из Цитадели и готовилось к этому.

Кория на всякий случай решила посоветоваться с главным научным специалистом корабля.

-Профессор Тайрус, что вы думаете на счёт этой ситуации?- Профессор Акир Тайрус был, если так можно сказать, классическим саларианским учёным. Спросите любого обывателя в Пространстве Цитадели, как выглядит и как себя ведёт саларианец посвятивший себя науке и вы получите почти точное описание Тайруса. На самом деле Акир понимал, что в принципе совсем ничем не отличается от множества других саларианских учёных. Он на самом деле не был так ярок как некоторые другие представители своего вида и предпочёл бы открыть где-нибудь частную школу. Если честно этот научный поход предоставлял достаточные средства, что бы с полученным кредитом открыть заведение своей мечты где-нибудь на окраине.

- Необычно, совсем необычно. Как же они могли это сделать? Их технологии почти наверняка ограниченны скоростью света, значит это не подходит… А значит… Всё, я понял.

- И что же вы поняли, профессор,- холодно поинтересовался у учёного майор Криптус Дарик, опытный и честолюбивый турианский офицер, которому было поручено в случае осложнений командовать наземной группой и который, пока им пришлось ожидать пополнение, начал про себя мечтать как поставит на колени эту планетку, уничтожив своей командой её правителей, одним ударом посеяв в рядах туземцев страх, раздор и отчаяние, а потом уничтожив главные города при поддержке пришедшего позже подкрепления и в итоге как героя его назначают генерал-губернатором и единоличным правителем этого мира.

-Я считаю, что так как им скорее всего как-то повезло и они обнаружили нас просто через оптику. Там нет другой возможности на этом этапе развития.

-То есть вы хотите сказать, что кто-то из них просто пялился в небо и обнаружил наше прибытие?- Не смог сдержать удивление турианец.

-Я бы не сказал так грубо, но суть вы уловили,- мгновенно ответил Тайрус. – Вы ведь понимаете, что наши предки, прежде чем найти Ретрансляторы Массы, тоже изучали небо? Кстати, то что они смогли нас так обнаружить говорит о том, что они очень внимательно смотрят в глубины Вселенной и ведут серьёзный учёт видимых звёзд… Даже более того, скорее всего они пользовались не только оптическими телескопами. Наш корабль очень сильно излучал при входе в систему, так что это излучение вполне могло дойти и быть зафиксированным и на планете.

-Так, мы всё поняли профессор,- поспешила прервать заблудившегося в мыслях саларианца капитан.- Что ж раз они знают о нас, то они должны были подготовится, следовательно они…

Она не успела закончить свою мысль, как была прервана одним из техников саларианцев сидящих за терминалами на мостике:

-Мэм, входящий сигнал с планеты. Они пытаются установить с нами связь, передавая информационные пакеты данных. Мне приступить к расшифровке?

-Да, разрешаю,- Д`Тари усмехнулась. Ей было интересно посмотреть, как туземцы будут пытаться связаться с ними.- Выводите результаты сразу на мой терминал.

-Так точно мэм…- На ближайшем экране сразу же развернулся набор нулей и единиц.- Мэм, есть небольшая проблема. Пакеты, которые они передают, являются только частями от большего файла. Это может занять время, тем более с учётом того, что некоторые из принятых файлов повторяются.

- Давайте подождём, мы же не хотим их пугать,- произнесла азари со скрытым раздражением в голосе, рассматривая выплывавшие строчки значков.- Свяжитесь с сопровождением и сообщите им о задержке и её причинах.

***N7***

**Спустя тридцать четыре минуты.**

-Мэм, судя по всему эта программа лингво-анализатор. Нам предлагается вводить понятия, а затем начать находить соответствия. Так же в программу вшита способность передавать собранную информацию назад на домашний сервер.

-То есть вот так, да?- Кория задумалась, над тем что дальше делать. В принципе, если туземцы будут знать язык, то это только облегчит всем жизнь.- Оператор, сравните уже собранные знания о языке с предлагаемым нам, потом разрешите их программе собрать нашу языковую базу и отправить её назад.

-Есть мэм. Данные проходят анализ на соответствие. Это английский, мэм. Веду сравнение прилагаемых данных. Обнаружено некоторые несоответствия, провожу исправления. Исправления завершены. Идёт обратная передача… Не хочу показаться подозрительным, мэм, но мне кажется, что обратная передача ведётся гораздо дольше.

- Чем это может быть вызвано?

- Не знаю, мэм,- техник задумчиво начал проверку программы, но ничего опасного на первый взгляд не обнаружил.- Возможно, это связанно с тем, что назад передаётся почти удвоенный файл?

-И долго будет передаваться файл?

-Эм-м-м. Нет мэм.

Д`Тари показалось, что она ослышалась. Ведь как так могло быть? Сначала качали файл очень долго, потом при обратной передаче ей говорят что это будет ещё дольше, а почти сразу за этим отказываются от своих слов. Азари начала ощущать, что кто-то над ней издевается. Вполне возможно, что в этом были виноваты люди, но перед тем, как начать выяснять отношения, требуется сначала разобраться с насущными вопросами. В частности с тем, что они выдумали со своей программой.

-Что вы имеете ввиду?- Предельно спокойным голосом Кория поинтересовалась у оператора, постоянно напоминая себе, что нельзя применять биотику к своему экипажу. Да и вообще на этой миссии не то что биотику, вообще оружие лучше не применять.

-Судя по всему, по неизвестной причине протоколы передачи данных были изменены на более быстрые, позволившие почти мгновенно передать данные.

-Выясните, почему эти протоколы были изменены, срочно. А то мне начинает всё меньше и меньше нравиться эта ситуация.

***N7***

**15 марта 2075 года. **

**В это же время **

**Земля. Антарктида.**

**База Альянса «Констанс». Командный пункт ОКОЗ.**

Это были одни из самых напряжённых, если не самые напряжённые тридцать четыре минуты в жизни генерала Картер. Наконец присутствующие в зале хакеры начали возбуждённо галдеть, а парой минут позже русские и индусы начали радостно материться, как могла понять Сэм. Как это у них это получилось, Сэм вообще не могла понять, с одной стороны, насколько позволяло понять её знание языка, так грязно ругаться, а с другой – так радостно это делать. Это могло значить только одно – этим психам, с немалой поддержкой ИИ удалось провести через кибер защиту инопланетян под видом лингвистической программы псевдо разумный модуль, созданный в Альянсе специально для незаметного проникновения через оборону развитых ИИ, и который смог обойти защиту, ввести пару червей и троянов в систему передачи связи чужих, а потом само устраниться, теоритически не оставив при этом следов. Теперь, если их атаку не обнаружат, то как только пришельцы прибудут на предложенную для переговоров базу, то можно будет, с начала расшифровать их коды прогамирования, а потом и влезть в их базы, где хакеры смогут скачать если не всё, то многое… в том числе чертежи этого корабля. Если всё будет удачно, то это даст понимание чужой расы и их технологии. В этот момент Сэм и сама ощущала эйфорию и почти всемогущество, но постаралась собраться и вернуть всех у реальности. В конце концов всё только начиналось.

-Так успокойтесь,- она прикрикнула на впавших в священный экстаз компьютерщиков. – Теперь быстро дайте мне с ними связь и не забудьте подготовить синхронный перевод.

Почти сразу же после окрика генерала, связисты взяли себя в руки и начали устанавливать присланные языковые базы на отделённые от основных серверов компьютеры, и отправляя пришельцам, через несколько мгновений потребовавшихся на установку, запрос на открытие видеосвязи, лишь изредка косясь на высокую и ещё не слишком пожилую голубоглазую блондинку с чистой и до сих пор достаточно свежей кожей. На самом деле многие когда впервые её встречали, интересовались, что эта модель забыла в военно-космических войсках США, не зная что она была потомственным пилотом.

Буквально через пару секунд канал связи открылся и все находившиеся в командном центре впервые за историю Земли увидели инопланетный разум. Результатом стал не радость, а скорее небольшое удивление, переходящее к огорчению. Для тех кто за время своей службы успел близко, иногда даже излишне, с порождениями клонирующих фабрик латиносов, подчас выглядящих как сущие порождения кошмара (психологическую войну в такой форме никто не отменял), увидеть в центре экрана, там где по идее было место капитана корабля кого-то столь человечного было разочарующе. Ведь когда думаешь о чужих, то сразу представляешь явно не женщину, пусть и с синей кожей и странными образованиями на месте волос. Но Картер не показала никаких эмоций на лице и, глядя прямо в камеру, объединённую с экраном, начала зачитывать заранее заготовленный текст.

***N7***

**Это же время.**

**Солнечная система. **

**Пространство около Луны. БИЦ «Контерии».**

- Капитан, у нас входящий вызов,- подал голос связист.- Это с планеты мэм. Мне открыть канал?

- Да, разрешаю,- не раздумывая ответила Д`Тари. Ей уже не терпелось побыстрее закончить первичные переговоры, чтобы уже получить причитающуюся награду.

-Открываю канал. Мэм, их технологии связи сильно отстают от наших. Так что будет задержка примерно в полторы секунды,- Поспешила предупредить её связист-азари.

-Хорошо, я поняла,- в тоже время на голографическом дисплее появилось изображение человеческой женщины, в форменной одежде, которую, как поняли из перехвата эфира, использовали военные одной из фракций… Кажется это была форма Альянса. «Отлично, раз на связь вышло только одно государство, то это может посеять некоторое недоверие среди них».

-Говорит генерал армии Саманта Картер, Объединённое Командование Обороны Земли. Неизвестное судно, вы вошли в космическое пространство принадлежащее Союзу Солнечной Системы,- естественно всё это было произнесено по английский, но при этом был прислан текст машинного перевода. При этом не стоило

«Однако, это странно кажется мне странным. Эта женщина не выглядит удивлённой моим внешним видом». Самих присутствующих на борту «Контерии» азари этот факт сильно удивил. Они не ожидали увидеть столь похожую на них расу, чтобы не думали по этому поводу представители других цивилизаций. «Кроме того, что, чёрт побери, за Совет Солнечной Системы?». Эти мысли промелькнули в голове у Кории почти мгновенно, перед тем как она начала отвечать:

- Говорит капитан исследовательского корабля Совета Цитадели «Контерия» Кория Д`Тари. Наше судно в составе сводной флотилии и по приказу Совета производит разведку вашего звёздного скопления. Мы случайно обнаружили вас.

- Что же, благодарю вас за столь полный ответ. Ввиду первого контакта нашего мира с представителями иного мира, нам очень хотелось бы переговорить с вами. Вы обладаете полномочиями вести переговоры?- На мгновение азари показалось, что землянка задержала дыхание ожидая ответа и о чём-то беспокоясь. Поэтому решив успокоить нервную туземку, Кория поспешила ответить:

- Да конечно, подобными правами обладает любой капитан корабля. Так где же мы встретимся?

- Простите капитан, я с вами переговоры лицом к лицу не смогу вести. Для этого на нашем спутнике специально подготовлена база, на которой вас будет ждать полномочный представитель Земли,- Д`Тари точно увидела, что как только она сообщила, что сама будет вести переговоры эта землянка явственно расслабилась. Интересно почему?- Я сейчас прикажу, что бы вас связали с базой

-Ну тогда прощайте генерал. Надеюсь, что мы с вами сможем увидеться в ближайшее время.

- Прощайте. Передаю вас базе «Изида». Конец связи.

Почти мгновенно, если не считать естественную задержку «Контерии» пришёл другой запрос на связь. Видимо это и была база «Изида».


	4. Глава 3

**Авторские заметки**:

Извините за задержку. Дело в том, что учёба, зачёты, праздники, пересдачи, экзамены, пересдачи и новая идея меня крепко связали.

Кстати, предыдущие главы я слегка подправил и добавил или исправил детали.

**Iseabail** , спасибо за первый комментарий, тем более такой положительный, и кстати не надо на себя наговаривать, твой русский не плох. И уж точно лучше моего английского. А теперь по делу. Я ведь отмечал, что это в принципе никак не будет похоже на Альянс канона и что в каноне выход в большой космос был реализован по другому? Я тут кстати сообразил, что на самом деле не уверен, как буду реализовывать личность Шепарда в таких условиях, ведь до действия МЭ: Открытие и МЭ 1ещё сто лет.

Коротко говоря я всё учёл…

[Заметка внутреннего зануды дальше тут шли очень долгие размышления не в тему, но я их решил сократить]

Да, под президентом Романовым я имею в виду именно этот дом. Более того – конкретного его представителя.

Ну собственно вот.

_-Ну тогда прощайте генерал. Надеюсь, что мы с вами сможем увидеться в ближайшее время._

_- Прощайте. Передаю вас базе «Изида». Конец связи._

_Почти мгновенно, если не считать естественную задержку «Контерии» пришёл другой запрос на связь. Видимо это и была база «Изида»._

Глава 3. Первая встреча.

**15 марта 2075 года. **

**21:34 по среднеатлантическому времени. **

**Солнечная система. **

**Орбита Луны. БИЦ «Контерии».**

- Говорит база «Изида», повторяю – говорит база «Изида». Исследовательское судно Цитадели «Контерия» ответьте.

- Говорит «Контерия», приветствую база «Изида», - на голограмме перед капитаном и её первыми помощниками возникло лицо человеческого офицера, причём, если судить по перехваченным телетрансляциям, то символы на пагонах говорили, что это был очень высокопоставленный офицер. Но вот его внешний вид… он казался полной противоположностью генералу Картер: у него была тёмная кожа, большой нос, полностью чёрные глаза, а самое удивительное для азари было то, что у него на продолжался аккуратно подстриженный волосяной покров. Нет, она конечно видела это из перехваченных программ и раньше, но до сих поражалась.

- Я командующий базой Ашур Салех ас-Сувейлем. Но вы можете называть меня командующий Хаттаб. На меня возложена задача принять вас на нашей лунной базе и обеспечить всем необходимым. Для этого вам будет необходимо ответить на определённые вопросы. Начнём с такого: каким образом вы прибудете на мою базу?

- Я хотела бы приземлить «Контерию», а корабли сопровождения оставить на орбите, это нормально?

- Да, это допустимый вариант. Думаю мы имеем подходящую площадку. У вас есть наземное транспортное средство или нам следует предоставить наше?

- Мы имеем всё необходимое оборудование для длительных экспедиций, в том числе и наземный транспорт.

- Превосходно. Мы наведём вас на посадочную площадку по маяку. А теперь самый главный вопрос: какая вам требуется атмосфера и гравитация?

- Мы сейчас передадим вам необходимый файл.

- Файл принят. Хм-м-м… понятно. Мы обеспечим подходящие условия и полную дезинфекцию. Ещё мне поручено передать вам, то как примерно запланирован ход встречи: после того как вы прибудете на своём транспорте, вы пройдёте в подготовленный туннель. В конце находится площадка Там будет проведена дезактивация и дезинфекция транспорта. На этой площадке будет закачан нейтральный инертный газ аргон. После этого откроются следующие врата. После ещё одного короткого тоннеля и ещё одних ворот вы окажетесь в ангаре. Там будет расстелена красная ковровая дорожка. Просьба поставить ваш транспорт у начала дорожки. Именно здесь и произойдёт первая торжественная встреча. Как только закачают подходящую для дыхания атмосферу в ангар пройдёт двадцать солдат в парадной форме и с парадным оружием. Они встанут вдоль красной дорожки по восемь с каждой стороны лицом к дорожке. После этого в ангар зайду я, уполномоченный с вами посол и разные сопровождающие учёные. Сопровождающих будет четыре человека. Как только мы займём своё место в конце дорожки вы можете выходить. Когда вы встанете на дорожку солдаты из позиции «смирно» перейдут в позицию «на караул». Это будет резкое и синхронное движение, так что воспримите это спокойно. Как только вы двинетесь по дорожке в перёд, мы также пойдём к вам на встречу. Мы должны встретиться ровно на середине. Середина будет отмечена стоящими по краям дорожки золотистыми шарами, так чтобы не перепутать. И на середине мы друг друга поприветствуем.

- Извините конечно, командующий Хаттаб, но зачем всё это делать? – Спросила слегка шокированная Кория. Она конечно понимала значимость первой фактической встречи, да и значимость протокола понимала, но только что перечисленное казалось каким-то надуманным.

- А тут всё просто: вся встреча будет демонстрироваться в прямом эфире по всей планете. Можно сказать что на вас одновременно будет смотреть с ожиданием одиннадцать миллиардов людей. Разве не радует. У нас в одной из стран многие готовы отдать душу и за меньшее… Так на чём я остановился? Ах да, так вот после встречи на дорожке мы пройдём в подготовленный конференц-зал. Позже, часа через два. следовало бы устроить перерыв на обед. Поэтому у меня ещё один вопрос: вы сможете привезти с собой свои продукты и напитки или уже приготовленные блюда?

- Думаю это было бы возможно. Это всё?

- Теоритически да, - тут Хаттаб с усмешкой поинтересовался: - Или капитан хочет добавить что-то ещё?

- Ну я всего лишь хотела сказать, что с нашей стороны, по мимо меня, будет присутствовать мой первый помощник по науке, старший офицер безопасности, а так же шесть пехотинцев и помощник, который займётся едой.

- Превосходно. Сейчас будет активирован маяк, следуйте за сигналом. И пожалуйста, не обгоняйте ваше сопровождение. Эти корабли должны постоянно находиться при вас.

- Я поняла командующий Хаттаб. Конец связи, - в ответ человек хмыкнул и, изобразив нечто напоминающее кивок, выключил линию связи. – Ну это было не очень вежливо. Прямо таки полная противоположность генералу Картер. Интересно, почему его поставили на такое важное место?

- Разве это не ясно? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дарик. – Картер была нужна, что бы произвести на нас хорошее первое впечатление, а этот Хаттаб… Он здесь чтобы командовать в случае если между нами начнётся заварушка. Наверняка он опытный командир и готов к разным неожиданностям. Таким как он не обязательно быть тонким политиком, чтобы бы быть на вершине. А непосредственно общаться с нами будет кто-то другой. Вроде Картер. А ещё эти странные ритуалы по встрече гостей. Вот я уверен, что в итоге люди окажутся какими-нибудь варварами не способными нормально влиться в Пространство Цитадели. Им наверняка ещё и блокада понадобиться.

После паузы на то, что бы слегка перевести дыхание, Дарик продолжил:

- Кстати, я правильно понял, что Картер женщина? Меня всё таки забавляет, как люди напоминают азари: перекрасить их в голубой, убрать этот шерстяной покров, а на его место поставить гребень. Хотя может быть я преувеличиваю, и вы азари больше похожи на турианок.

Как же Кории хотелось заткнуть этого болтуна, у которого всё сводилось в итоге к одному: как велика Турианская Иерархия, а все остальные должны следовать её примеру. Вот и сейчас эти размышления о похожести азари на турианок привели бы к одному выводу: все азари должны влиться в ряды Иерархии и стать правильными турианками. А вот саларианцев он в ряды Иерархии не звал. Может ему не так нравились яйцекладущие?

- В общем, он как турианец, - сыронизировала капитан над самой разумной мыслью офицера. – И спасибо, что просветил меня, так бы я ни с чем не разобралась!

Ехидство так лилось из капитана, после разговора с Хаттабом, а тут ещё и это. Но было в этом Хаттабе что-то такое, что до безумия раздражало её. Может это было то, как он с ними говорил, скрывая презрительную ухмылку за чёрной, густой, но при этом аккуратно подстриженной бородой, или то, как он с ними нахально держался, или то презрение, которое капитан смогла всё-таки рассмотреть в чёрных глазах-бусинках мужчины.

Всё-таки Дарик был в чём-то прав, и новая раса внешне была слишком похожа на азари. Настолько, что можно было без проблем читать выражения лица.

- Пожалуй, да... так можно сказать, - задумчиво произнёс Криптус, не замечая интонаций капитана.

- Капитан, извините, я конечно не уверен, но разве это правильно сажать корабль? – откровенно нервно вклинился в разговор Тайрус. – Не опасно ли это?

- Определённая опасность может быть и есть, но она по-моему исчезающе мала. Если только эти люди не окажутся злобными громилами, не умеющими подавлять свои древние охотничьи инстинкты и не разовьют конфликт из-за того, чтобы понять кто сильнее, а это, как мне кажется, слишком фантастично и надуманно. Кроме того, такими действиями мы показываем, что доверяем им. И это если не считать двух моментов: я не хочу показывать, что мы можем сбрасывать транспорт с орбиты. И второе не стоит забывать про корабли прикрытия. На самом деле как мне сообщил капитан Челик, сейчас в район восьмой планеты должны скоро прибыть ещё корабли. Так что не стоит бояться.

-Х-хорошо,- пробормотал профессор, которого не отпускала мысль, что если что-то всё же начнётся, то ни суда над ними, ни на орбите восьмой планеты лично ему не помогут

- Что ж, раз с этим разобрались, тогда давайте готовиться. Лейтенант Н`Кор.

- Да мэм?

- Свяжитесь с Челиком и передайте ему записи разговоров. И мы ведь уже принимаем сигнал маяка?

- Так точно, есть устойчивые сигналы, которые скорее всего и являются передачей маяка, координаты зафиксированы и ВИ уже рассчитал маршрут и скорость с учётом нашего сопровождения.

- Рулевой, Атир, выдвигайтесь по маршруту как только придёт ответ от сопровождения. И я надеюсь вы выполните просьбу людей,- в ответ пилот начала что-то бормотать о древних и медленных вёдрах, при этом следя за человеческими корветами, начавшими не спеша перестраиваться оставляя место для трёх кораблей Цитадели ровно в центре сферы. – И сколько мы будем добираться до места?

- На такой скорости? Примерно два часа… Слишком уж они медленные. – Опережая ответ ВИ произнёс презрительно Атир.

- Два часа? Отлично. Криптус, я хочу что бы ты отобрал из своих подчинённых по паре турианцев, азари и саларианцев чтобы они нас сопровождали на базе людей. Проследи чтобы вся броня и оружие у них выглядело как новые. Сортита, я хочу чтобы ты с техниками полностью перекопали остатки того файла что прислали люди и попытались найти следы их атаки, если они есть конечно.

***N7***

**Солнечная система. Земля. **

**Округ Колумбия. Военная база «Зевс»**

**22:10 по среднеатлантическому времени (20:10 по местному)**

У Джонатана О`Нилла выдалась адская неделя, какой у него не бывало с времён его службы в спецназе, так что пусть подотрутся те, кто считает эту работу легкой и в чём-то формальной. «М-да, именно в такие времена понимаешь истинную мощь своей страны и её ближайших союзников. Но так хочется, что бы не приходилось вообще к ней прибегать».

Шестидесятидевятилетний президент и генерал-майор одного из подразделений специального назначения спокойно сидел, одетый в сою старую форму, в углу командного пункта и наблюдал за тем, как офицеры и сержанты обрабатывали информацию, буквально наполняясь гордостью за своих людей. Джек знал, что на самом деле раздражает командующего базой генерал-лейтенанта Хейса, но при этом ни как не желал уйти в подготовленный кабинет, а уж тем более летать где-то над Тихим Океаном, как должен был бы и чем сейчас занимался его вице-президент Ричард Вулси. Старый спецназовец привык получать всю информацию из первых рук и сразу же, а не тогда когда его изволят известить.

Именно по этому, сейчас, когда все основные вопросы были уже решены, усталый президент предпочёл сидеть здесь и размышлять над произошедшими событиями.

_«Вот никогда бы раньше не подумал, что политики могут так уставать…Боже, ну как же эти чужие не вовремя. Вроде только не давно разобрались со всеми проблемами и страна вместе с союзниками снова уверенно встала на ноги после очередного мирового экономического кризиса и последующей за ним чёртовой Второй Гражданской Войны как на тебе, привалило всем счастье. Вроде наконец-то всё заново отстроили после тех девяти месяцев, и даже устойчиво развиваться начали, так похоже снова всё перестраивать придётся. Единственное что радует, так это то что и русские, и китайцы тоже в точно такой же ситуации. Нет, как же хитро шестнадцать лет назад всё иорданцы провернули, у основных игроков ситуацию тонко подогрели, а когда всё полетело к чертям забрали себе под крыло всех арабов. Причём так тонко, что ЦРУ до сих пор не может понять как. Вот, что значит арабское терпение, явно же не одно десятилетие готовились, а потом предельно удачно выстрелили. Уважаю… хоть и терпеть не могу._

_М-да, и что делать? Что делать, спрашивается? Если с гражданскими профессиями и мирными предприятиями ещё всё более менее хорошо, то с военными всё не так солнечно. Хоть Пётр и полностью прав в призыве к объединению, но это значит всеобщее сокращение минимум на половину. А что делать с техникой, оказавшейся не нужной, с кораблями. С последними хуже всего, ведь скорее всего их пустят в распил, и не только те которые можно отнести к старым, но и относительно новые. Некоторые вообще предлагают уничтожить флот на корню. А что делать с освободившимися людьми? Конечно китайцам, с их армией сепаратистов, как в Звёздных Войнах (правда гораздо более эффективных), и латиносам, с их порождениями Острова Доктора Морро? Есть конечно множество планов, например начать переподготовку освободившихся кадров для службы на кораблях. То есть экипажи кораблей готовить для службы в космосе, а пехоту… для чего придётся. Конечно, увольнять со службы вот прямо в эту же минуту не собирается, но факт остаётся фактом, что нужно сократить расходы и направить их на те самые будущие корабли._

_А тут начинается ещё один вопрос: а как их получить и кто, а главное как их будет строить? Ну то есть, что Земле придётся выложить, чтобы без проблем получить технологию сверх света. Допустим цена оказалась устраивающая и мы двигатель получили. Как дальше действовать? Большая часть аналитиков сошлась во мнении, что лучше будет, если создать общие лаборатории, чтобы вместе привести сверхсветовой двигатель к такому уровню, чтобы он сочетался с нашими технологиями. Потом конечно можно будет передать их и гражданским, но как бы не ошибиться. _

_Эх, как бы потом не оказалось, что каждая из стран не построила себе в сторонке по верфям, чтобы потом как ударить по всем, чтобы уже точно объединиться под одним флагом? А что может помешать каким-нибудь террористам так сделать? И кстати про верфи, вот переработаем мы двигатель, но судна каждая из стран будет отдельно строить или изначально общий флот делать будем? Ведь в принципе по предварительным договорённостям каждая из стран в праве иметь каждая свою армию, но только ближе к силам самообороны._

_Черти всех задери, в этом и есть главная проблема: не слишком хорошо понятно, как устраивать это всё объединения. Например законодательства, нужно ли их объединить общим для всех кодексом, который будет использоваться везде одинаково, или только прописать общие и рекомендательные положения, или вообще пойти по самому простому пути и оставить всё как есть? Или вот недавно спросил один умник и добавил прямо сейчас ненужного геморроя: как регулировать будущие колонии? Вот сейчас не насрать ли на них вообще?_

_А если так подумать, вот встретимся мы с инопланетянами, пообщаемся, а потом начнётся ещё большая головная боль связанна уже с местными идиотами. Одни наверняка будут кричать, чтобы мы атаковали инопланетян и уничтожили инопланетную заразу, другие будут возмущаться, что мы в обход установленных правил заключили союз, и вообще это всё фикция для узурпации власти, третьи будут гадить только потому, что я объединился с другими, а не попытался присвоить всё себе, четвёртые будут кричать ради самого процесса. В общем дурдом»_

В этот момент от не самых радужных мыслей Президента США отвлёк один из помощников, принёсший на планшете предварительный анализ разговоров с капитаном корабля чужих.

- Давай уже, сюда. Тут всё, или потом умники сообразят что-нибудь ещё? – В ответ на замечание адъютант только отрицательно покачал головой. – Ладно, тогда иди отсюда не мешайся.

_«И так, кого мы имеем (хи-хи): так программисты. Их код имеет общие структуры с нашим и поддаётся расшифровке. Используют искусственно ограниченный ИИ, который волне возможно обойти. Это хорошо. Судя по тому, как они поступили после пересылки программы, то они уже имели данные по английскому языку, либо из открытых передач, либо из взломанных систем, либо из предыдущих наблюдений Земли. А это уже не очень хорошо. Дальше идут лингвисты: передано четыре языка, три из которых являются абсолютно обособленными и скорее всего принадлежат либо отдельным языковым семьям одного вида, либо разным видам. Четвёртый язык является искусственно созданным и включает по мимо первых трёх языков, и другие семантические группы. Из этого следует, что данная группа скорее всего является поливидовой и предоставляет своим членам право на полноценное участие в группе. Это очень хорошо. Так ещё… биологи: требуемый состав атмосферы и сила притяжения предполагает возможность совместного проживания. Возможные проблемы – конфликт за жизненное пространство. А это уже точно плохо. За тем психологи. На основе внешнего вида не ожидается психологического отторжения у населения Земли. На основе построения разговора данного индивида, с ним не ожидается ярко выраженных конфликтов. Видеоматериалы прилагаются. Ну-ка посмотрим… Вот этого я точно не ожидал. Честно говоря думал, что будет нечто более чужое. Ладно, черт с моими не оправданными ожиданиями. Ну и на последок политологи, ничего сказать не могут, как это нового… Астрофизики точно так же ничего сказать не могут, кроме того, что на базе они будут через два часа пятнадцать минут. Ладно, время есть. Пойду-ка я.»_

- Генерал, извините если чем-то вам или вашим людям помешал, я пожалуй оставлю вас, - обратился О`Нилл к Хейсу. Тот в ответ про себя с облегчением выдохнул и вслух ответил:

- Господин Президент, вы нам абсолютно не мешаете, если хотите можете ещё оставаться.

Джонатан только усмехнулся на ответ низенького, толстенького и уже достаточно старого генерала, который провёл всю свою карьеру ни разу не учувствовав в реальном противостоянии с противником и знавшим отношение президента к таким как он.

- Не надо, я всё же пойду.

***N7***

**Это же время.**

**Луна. Совместная база Халифата и САГ «Изида». Пост космического контроля. Пункт Первого Контакта.**

Командующий Хаттаб молился, сидя в своём кресле на командном пункте, и неистово просил Аллаха даровать ему терпение и смирение. Ашуру уже сложно было терпеть на своей территории различных неверных, а уж тем более этих презренных псов – русских и их презренную попытку приблизиться к Богу, их псионов. А теперь оказывается, что те, ради кого все эти иблисовы отродья собрались здесь, являются наверняка порождениями семени Шайтана, пародией на истинное творение Аллаха. Это просто выводило из себя. Достойный потомок того первого Хаттаба уже пытался говорить с муллой, но тот лишь слегка успокоил полевого генерала.

Ашур сам прекрасно понимал, что ставит под удар желания его повелителя, но при этом с трудом подавлял желание бросить всё к свиньям в глотку и приказать своим людям брать оружие и идти в атаку, а потом активировать космическую оборону, когда эти порождения адской бездны подлетят по ближе, а потом сбить их. К сожалению Хаттаб не мог нарушить прямой приказ короля Абдаллы. И даже намаз, приводивший раньше к священному успокоению и просветлению, теперь не мог помочь.

Старший сын семьи ас-Сувейлем окинул зал пристальным взглядом, уже в который раз за последнее время, в поисках того на ком бы можно было сорвать злость, но таких не наблюдалось. Все операторы внимательно наблюдали за своими терминалами, не допуская никаких разговоров, беспорядка или невнимательности. А кроме подчинённых рядом с ним находился только Ди Жэньцзе, достаточно высокий для своей нации сорокалетний худощавый китаец, в деловом костюме, за свои дипломатические навыки и достижения выбранный из всего расквартированного на «Пангее» дипломатического корпуса для ответственной миссии проведения первых переговоров с инопланетной цивилизацией. За всё то время, что Жэньцзе провёл на «Изиде», Хаттаб пытался вывести его из себя и затеять спор, но китаец доказал, что не зря был выбран и постоянно уходил от конфликта.

Прямо сейчас китаец сидел за одним из терминалов прямой связи с Землёй и изучал последние прибывшие рекомендации по ведению переговоров, периодически поправляя свои тонкие очки. После стольких попыток спора Хаттаб начал ненавидеть эти очки, которые Жэньцзе поминутно поправлял в разговоре с генералом. Позже Ашур понял, что китаец делал так только с ним, что ещё больше выводило из себя. В итоге ас-Сувейлем никак не мог решить, что же он сейчас ненавидит больше всего: эти очки или особые десантные ножи русских, которые при достаточной силе удара вполне себе могли войти в танковую броню и застрять там, но не сломаться. Правда никто с такой силой нож кинуть не смог, не считая техники, но вот разрезать человека в броне на пополам, при должном усилии русские могли. Так что Ди Жэньцзе сделал достойную работу и мог собой гордиться.

***N7***

**16 марта 2075 года. **

**00:26 по среднеатлантическому времени**

**Солнечная система. Луна. **

**Посадочная площадка базы «Изиды»**

- И так, все готовы? – поинтересовалась Кория.

- Так точно мэм, - последовал синхронный ответ от военных, а Акир только слегка нервно кивнул.

- Всё продовольствие и образцы нулевого элемента так же собраны, - ответила Сория М`Лаар – лейтенант-азари ответственная за снаряжение корабля и выбранная на эту встречу за свои на самом деле выдающиеся поварские таланты. Пять миллиграмм нулевого элемента чуть позже решил добавить профессор Тайрус, что бы аборигены поняли на своём опыте свойства этого ценнейшего вещества, а Д`Тари с ним согласилась..

- Тогда давайте войдём в историю этой планеты! – Сразу после этого команда первого контакта забралась в достаточно просторную машину, военного образца, которая сразу же вышла из грузового отсека уже приземлившегося корабля.

Площадка была достаточно большая для фрегата и он без проблем устроился на специальном покрытии, но как поняла Кория, оно видимо не совсем предназначалось для этого. Судя по всему все земные корабли были длинной всего лишь тридцать метров. И то место где сейчас стояла «Контерия» была их взлётно-посадочной дорожкой, так как в конце находилась круглая площадка и несколько куполов, по размерам подходившим под ангары для кораблей людей. От этих ангаров шла дорога, с покрытием похожим на взлётно-посадочное, по которому водитель турианец сейчас и направил машину в сторону ярко подсвеченных ворот.

Ворота были большие, примерно метров шесть в высоту и восемь в длину. За воротами и впрямь шёл недлинный, метров пятьдесят тоннель, который слегка изгибался в право и шёл с маленьким уклоном вниз. А дальше всё было именно так как и предупреждал этот хам Хаттаб. Красная дорожка, вдоль которой выстроились люди в одежде из природных тканей и видимо с местными автоматами в руках. В конце дорожки действительно стояло именно столько людей, сколько обещал Хаттаб. Кория улыбнулась про себя, ожидая, что это не будет сложная встреча и её вскоре ожидает заслуженная награда.


End file.
